Vecinos del Norte
by Noblee
Summary: Alfred y Eduardo no se odian, pero tampoco se soportan. Compartir departamento nunca es sencillo. No pairing. Datos históricos parodiados.
1. Practica solución en abonos

**Summary**: Alfred y Eduardo no se odian, pero tampoco se soportan. Compartir departamento nunca es sencillo. No pairing. Datos históricos parodiados.

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC, Eduardo (México). Quizás OCC en personajes oficiales. Groserías. Y México*Estados Unidos…**No pairing. **

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece…pero algún día lo compraré xD

* * *

**Práctica solución en abonos**

Y ahí estaban, azul contra café, rubio contra negro, lentes contra vista perfecta. Oh sí, era un típico día en la vida de aquellos jóvenes, que muy a su pesar tuvieron que compartir un departamento en aquella pequeña ciudad.

El joven rubio era Alfred, el cliché del hombre americano. Alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Sólo le faltaba estar cuadrado y sería todo un Bob Esponja. Amante de los comics, McDonalds y el café.

El pelinegro era Eduardo, una persona muy normal. Igualaba la estatura de su compañero, sus ojos eran café oscuro y su tez era morena, color que adquirió gracias a los veranos con su ex-tutor, Antonio. Amante del tequila, los tacos y la música.

¿Cómo rayos vivían juntos si no se soportaban?

La respuesta es simple: compartir gastos.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Alfred, persona inteligente aunque no lo parezca. Si bien al principio pudo sustentar todos los gastos del departamento, al transcurrir los primeros seis meses se vio en apuros y no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el consejo de Matthew, porque la idea de Arthur era horrible, ¿vender sus videojuegos? ¡Jamás! Así que lo único que hizo fue hacer un simple cartel donde avisaba que tenía una habitación libre.

La primera persona que contestó ante tal mensaje, fue un fornido alemán de nombre Ludwing. Al principio toda iba viento en popa, pero desafortunadamente aquel chico, padecía un severo TOC. No fue fácil enfrentarlo, pero al parecer lo aceptó de buena gana. Claro, si enfrentarlo es pedirle a cierto amigo para que lo acoja y que este acepte. Algo muy valiente.

Así que con el primer inquilino ajeno fuera, necesitaba urgentemente a alguien. ¡Vamos! Que su Xbox 360 no funcionaba con luz solar. Tres días de agonía fueron suficientes para que alguien escuchara –obligatoriamente- su pedido de auxilio. Y así es como -arrastró- llegó Eduardo a aquel departamento.

Aquel joven que peleó durante 11 largos meses con su tutor para que lo dejara mudarse. Lo único que alcanzaba a recordar es pasear por la plaza con sus maletas y ser arrastrado por una bestia amarilla. Lo primero que intentó fue gritar, pero al ver el cómodo y espacioso departamento, decidió callar. Si algo llegaba a suceder, la culpa sería de ese gringo, porque había que ser un estúpido gringo como para llevarte a alguien así a tu casa.

Lamentablemente, no era vidente. Y Alfred no era alguien muy paciente. Pero como les urgía, a uno tener donde vivir y a otro pagar la luz, acordaron vivir juntos.

Lástima que ni la "magia" de Arthur pudiera advertir los tormentos que pasarían.

* * *

**N**otas:

Ando muy inspirada. En sí, la historia tratará de las relaciones de USA y México, pero como humanos, por lo que obviamente serán parodias. Espero que les haya gustado y ojalá dejen review, no cuestan nada ;-)

Ciao~


	2. Porque lo mio es mio, y lo tuyotambién

**Advertencias:** Uso de OC, México. Quizás OCC en personajes oficiales. Groserías. Y México*Estados Unidos…**No pairing. **Mención de Vietnam, conocida en este fic como Mai.

* * *

**Porque lo mío es mío, y lo tuyo…también**

Cuatro días, sólo cuatro días y ya se quería ir. Te toca esto, te toca aquello, no olvides esto y bla bla bla. Al parecer a cierta persona se le había olvidado que literalmente lo había arrastrado. Pero para lo que le importaba, si podía ignorar olímpicamente a Antonio, y nótese que ese es un reto, podía hacerlo también con Alfred.

Sólo necesitaba una hamburguesa y un café para callarlo por un buen rato. Lo malo, es que eso costaba, lo bueno es que no era su dinero, lo malo es que casi lo descubren hace 10 minutos. Y muy a su pesar, Alfred era alguien listo, claro, sólo cuando le conviene. Que el muy hijo de su santa madre, podía hacerse el tonto de una forma que ganaría el Oscar sin dudar.

Sin embargo, agradeció internamente a todo lo bueno que Alfred ignorara el porque tenía su cartera en una mano y unos 5 dólares en la otra. Eso o realmente era muy estúpido.

Decidió dejarlo así. Si el rubio no había dicho nada o reclamado, ¿quién era él para echarse de cabeza? Así que optó por lo más sano: palomitas, tequila y una muy buena posición en el sofá.

La vida es bella, y Dios existe.

—¡¿Q-Qué rayos es esto?! —o eso pensó. Sólo había salido por tres horas al centro para comprar la cena, con dinero que esta vez sí era suyo.

—¡Un muro! —respondió Alfred mientras retiraba un poco de mezcla de su mejilla.

—¡Sé que es un muro! Lo que pregunto es… ¿por qué rayos hay un muro en la puerta de **mi** habitación?

—Ayer fui por un café, ¿sabes?

—¿Y? ¿Acaso el café te dijo que fueras una copia barata de Bob el constructor?

—No tenía dinero —terminó con una sonrisa para nada alegre.

_Mierda_. Eduardo tragó. Al parecer si se había dado cuenta.

—Gastar tu dinero en videojuegos es muy malo Alfred —alegó el moreno con una sonrisa triunfante. Si creía que se iba a dejar, ¡madres! Peleó por libertad, sufrió una leve lesión un su dedo pulgar en aquella lucha para decidir quién usaba el baño primero, esto no era nada. Además, por derecho le tocaba la mitad del departamento. Mitad de gastos mitad del lugar.

—Tuve que pedirle dinero a Mai.

—Wow, pedir dinero prestado a una chica, digno de un _hero_ —contestó sin poder evitar el sarcasmo. Pero…¡oh rayos! Le había pedido dinero a la chica que más odiaba, esto ya se estaba tornando serio. Es como si a él le obligaran a regresar a su antiguo hogar— ¡¿Pero esto que tiene que ver con el muro?!

—¡A ella si la apoyaste y a mí me dejaste morir!

Alto. Detengan la película. ¿En serio? Sólo porque lo dejo morir en un videojuego ¿construyó un muro? ¡No jodas! Aparte, maldita Mai, sólo la apoyó porque quería desquitarse con Alfred y llevarle la contra. Para la otra los deja morir.

—Así que como venganza construí este muro. Y por lo que resta de esta semana a la otra, la mitad del departamento será mía. ¡A ver si me dejas morir otra vez! —terminó de explicar Alfred apuntando a Eduardo con el dedo de forma acusadora.

Si en un pasado creyó que este tipo era alguien inteligente, retira lo dicho. En serio, lo retira.

—¡Eres un pendejo!

—"Lo mío es tuyo", ¿no acordamos eso al principio?

—¡Lo acordamos en el puto videojuego!

Y así fue como Eduardo tuvo que acostumbrarse a la mentada frontera que le obligaba a pedir permiso al estúpido de Alfred para salir a trabajar.

.

.

.

_En el año 2002 USA intensificó la vigilancia en la frontera entre él y México, trayendo como consecuencia más inversión en el muro. Se dice, que fue porque en plena conferencia de la ONU, México se negó a darle apoyo en la guerra en el Oriente. "[…] a nosotros no nos importa su guerra" dijeron. USA es todo un rencoroso._

* * *

**N**otas:

Y aquí está el primer capítulo. Quizás el dato nada que ver con la historia, pero me inspiré en ello xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao~ :3

¿Alguna idea para el siguiente cap?


End file.
